


Клочок бумаги, цветок азалии и пачка сигарет

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Так у них и выходило – Финрал любит Ями, Ями любит Юлиуса, а Юлиус... Никого он не любит, бессердечный ублюдок.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro, Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 4





	Клочок бумаги, цветок азалии и пачка сигарет

**Author's Note:**

> Азалия — печаль, вызванная одиночеством, букет азалии говорит объекту любви, что вы свободны.  
> Гладиолус — «Дай мне шанс, я искренен».  
> Клевер — ожидание.

У Ями в кармане клочок бумаги, цветок азалии и пачка сигарет. В тусклом свете жёлтого фонаря он рассматривает эти находки, случайно попавшие в руки во время поиска последних. Ями хочется злостно рассмеяться – может, так пройдет эта горечь, засевшая где-то глубоко в груди, и далеко не из-за дешевого табака? 

Чистый клочок пергамента. Бумага хорошая, качественная, наверняка на такой пишут важные документы и договора. Мечник усмехнулся, ведь на её обороте действительно был обрывок текста и подпись. 

Его подпись.

Ями всегда поражало то, насколько у Короля магов плохой почерк – не буквы, а иероглифы какие-то, похожие на те, что были на его далекой родине. Даже автограф, и тот странный – не инициалы, нет, Юлиус не настолько банален – шестиконечная звезда, как та, что у него лбу, а перед ней маленькая буква «ю». Маркс ругается постоянно, говорит, что это полное ребячество, а маг времени лишь посмеивается – может, и так, зато легко узнаваемая.

Значит, вырвал из первого попавшегося документа, лишь бы какая-то бумажка, что предвещала их следующую встречу. Стоило ожидать.

Как-то так вышло, что в конце их редких встреч Юлиус всегда оставлял что-то – как знак, что Ями придëт в следующий раз, что они увидятся снова. Такая, вроде бы, мелочь, однажды жизнь ему спасла – во время битвы, когда отчаяние всё же взяло вверх, единственное, что его остановило от решения пасть духом – обещание, не произнесенное вслух, не написанное на протянутом листке, которое можно было прочитать лишь в чуть обеспокоенном взгляде глаз фиалковых.  
Опасность давно прошла, а привычка осталась, разве что сейчас она кажется Ями сплошной насмешкой над ним. 

Что он придёт, как верный пëс, к своему хозяину, потому что больше не к кому идти.   
Что они увидятся снова, в том же чëртовом кабинете, что и всегда, где будут говорить обо всëм и ни о чём одновременно, где с ним будут играть подобно собаке, то подпуская ближе, даря возможность увидеть новую сторону Новахроно, то снова сводя всё в привычный нейтралитет, притворяясь, что ничего между ними нет. 

У Юлиуса, может, и не было, а у Ями было. Что-то у него было к этому странному человеку, что-то, что заставляло возвращаться снова и снова, сцепляя кулаки, проклиная себя за отвратительную слабость, причиняющую пронзительную боль ладно бы только ему – но ведь был ещё и Финрал.

Мужчина сжимает клочок бумаги до боли в пальцах – ему осточертела вся эта сопливая история, похожая на один из тех грëбаных любовных романов, которые однажды пересказывал ему Юлиус. Раскрывает руку – листок помят, даже порван в некоторых местах, но маленькая аккуратная звëздочка цела. Будто желая забыть о ней, как и о том, кто её написал, он убирает клочок в карман. 

Цветок азалии. Ями берëт его в правую руку, осторожно рассматривая его кроваво-красные, но не менее нежные лепестки.  
Ему не нужно спрашивать у Ванессы значение и этого растения – Сукехиро догадывается, что он значит какую-нибудь печаль из-за одиночества. Финрал повадился незаметно – насколько это было возможно, учитывая острое чутье капитана – подбрасывать ему в карман небольшие букетики. Это было довольно просто провернуть с его магией порталов, плюс какая-никакая, а тренировка для слегка ленивого Ролкейса – подкинуть цветы так, чтобы Ями не заметил. Так, по крайней мере, думал он до тех пор, пока не упомянул об этом вскользь в разговоре с этой ведьмой – алкоголь ночью всё-таки развязал язык. 

Ванесса сразу стала куда серьёзнее, и, наклонив голову, заглядывая капитану в глаза, спросила:  
— Он вам нравится, тайчо?  
— Разумеется, иначе он не был бы в этом отряде. Он смышленый парень, ему просто не хватает уверенности в себе и боевого опыта, вот наберëтся всего этого и...   
— Я имею ввиду романтический подтекст, если вы не поняли.

Мечник сжал кулаки. Ах, вот оно что. Он всё ещё немного дурак, когда дело касается чувств, отличных от привычного набора «ненависть-гордость-радость-грусть».  
— ... Нет. — тише, чем обычно сказал Ями, глядя куда-то сквозь Ванессу.  
Та лишь вздохнула.   
— Тогда откажите ему быстрее, чем он на что-то понадеется. 

Или не немного.   
Ага. Значит, Финрал в него... Немыслимо. И страшно. Почему? 

— Я понял тебя, Ванесса, — чуть хрипловатым голосом ответил Ями, глядя куда-то сквозь неë, задумавшись над тем, какая же жизнь несправедливая штука.

Ями было искренне жаль Финрала – по той простой причине, что он заслуживал куда лучшего, чем курящего старпера, влюбленного в другого, да и семь лет разницы тоже играли свою роль.

Ну да, то ли дело четырнадцать.

Он всë-таки оторвал у азалии лепестки. Не рассчитал силы – слишком погрузился в свои мысли, забыв про цветок, который всё это время крутил в руках. Ями отряхнул руки, отрешенно смотря, как летят, казалось, капли крови на чëрную землю. 

Отказывать Ролкейсу бесполезно – сколько бы раз он не поднимал эту тему, Рыцарь-Чародей лишь отшучивался, переводя тему и отводя глаза, а букеты гладиулоса и клевера всё так же появлялись в его карманах. 

Так у них и выходило – Финрал любит Ями, Ями любит Юлиуса, а Юлиус... Никого он не любит, бессердечный ублюдок.

Пачка сигарет. Сукехиро достаëт одну – надо же, последняя – и, облокачиваясь на стену базы, закуривает, глядя в ясное ночное небо. 

Интересно, он сейчас тоже на него смотрит?

А Юлиус смотрит, гадая, хватит ли у него когда-то смелости не отталкивать самого дорогого ему человека из-за своего страха к кому-то привязаться.

И Финрал тоже смотрит, думая, почему у его капитана в глазах всегда грусть каскадами накатывает, стоит упомянуть Короля магов.

У Ями в кармане клочок бумаги.


End file.
